Gap Years
by SKRowling
Summary: The Ten years between When Emma gave Henry up, and Him coming to get her, Emma Swan ceased to exist. She was determined to be someone who her little boy would be proud to call mom, not some criminal that gave birth to him in Prison. My first crossover. No primary pairings, unless you want an SQ endgame. Disclaimer: I do not own House or OUAT and I never will just having fun.
1. Prologue

**I have been reading a lot of House OUAT crossovers and I am in love with them now... I figured I would try to do one. I I am not well verse in the House universe. I probably will not do it justice. My concentration is on Emma throughout this story. I would love to hear your input for sure. and I hope you enjoy this**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _I'm stuck in this hell hole for eighteen fucking months._ I thought as I looked around at the beige walls, which I think are actually probably white, only turned beige because they are filthy from the dust of the desert. They had just moved me from county to this Juvenile facility. At least there was air conditioning inside. The heat here is unbearable and it would be inhumane to turn off the AC and I was kind of grateful. Because out there, I could feel my insides boiling as if I were being roasted alive.

I felt a wave of nausea as they showed me to my bunk. There was a girl there. A Latina, she looked a little bit like Lily had. I instantly hated her. She had pictures plastered all over her walls of a little baby girl.

I stared at the baby in the pictures, and felt a twinge inside. I could I had that with Neil in Tallahassee. But the ass hat left me to take the fall for him here. "What you looking at wera?"

I started as the girl noticed that I had been looking at the pictures. I shook my head and sat. "She yours?"

She looked at me all disgusted. "I am a good mother okay?" she said defensively.

"Yet you're in here." I mumbled, laying back in my bunk.

"Bitch, I gave my baby up for adoption so she could have her best chance, I am a good mother." The girl railed at me.

"Okay…" I said just as a guard came to our partition.

"Swan, come with me please."

I got up and followed to the infirmary. "We have to perform a standard physical to every new inmate." The nurse said. I nodded and she started asking me a battery of questions.

"I don't know any medical history, I was found on the side of the road when I was like a day old." I said after she started in on my familial history.

"Okay, Are you sexually active?" She asked.

I nodded, "a couple of times."

"So what was the date of your last menstrual period/" she asked and I looked at her, I hadn't thought of it. I looked for a calendar, something to tell me so that I could count back to a date.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Okay we will be taking a few tests, including a drug screen and a pregnancy test would you go pee in this cup?" the nurse handed me a sterile cup and i walked into the bathroom. She stood there in front of me as I let out my stream. My face felt as though it were on fire I placed the lid back on and handed the nurse the cup in her gloved hand. She led me into a room isolated. _What if I am pregnant?_ I thought _What am I going to do?_

 _T_ he nurse walked into the room minutes later holding out a white stick to me. "Congratulations swan." she said.

My heart dropped to my stomach. I was pregnant with Neil's kid. I had eighteen months to go, and the kid was going to be born in roughly seven months. This is so fucked.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it is a prologue and it is short but I don't know if anyone really wants to read this from me so let me know! Til next time, much love!~S.K.**


	2. Prison

**A/N: Okay, okay... I couldn't' help it one more chapter just to give you a little more, but really this might be it for a while as I work about seven days a week. hopefully I will find the time this week to write something somewhere.**

* * *

 **Prison**

* * *

"Swan, your turn on the computers. How long do you need?" The guard asked as I went into the the computer lab.

"I have a paper to write and a test so four hours?" I asked hopefully. Officer Massey had a soft spot for studious inmates. I was almost always in for four to six hours every day. There wasn't much else for me to do. I was huge now. This kid would come any day now.

"Take as long as you want." She said. I smiled and headed for the computers. around the second hour I started to feel a little pain on my lower back. But I was just getting to the meat of my research paper and I didn't want to move so that I could stretch.

A few minutes later the pain moved from my back and crawled all the way around my stomach. I gasped, and took a deep breath. I looked around the lab and I was alone. I saved my paper and shot my professor an email stating that I needed a little bit more time as I was in labor.

Then I got up and headed toward the guard. "Massey? I need to go to the infirmary."

"What's going on?" she asked her eyes full of concern.

"My water just broke." I answered.

THe walk to the infirmary was long and painful not only because of the labor pains, but because I knew I was doing to my kid the same thing my parents did to me. I tried not to look. I didn't want to but I saw his head full of dark hair like Neil. I listened to his cry, I knew he was calling for me and the sound of that call was going to haunt me.

I almost had them bring him to me three times before he was taken out of the room. i almost changed my mind as I heard my baby boy call out to me. But I couldn't give him his best chance, just a world of embarrassment because his mother was convicted and he was born in a prison.

I listened until his cries became one more sound in the distance. I cried with him. "Good bye.." I said though my tears.

* * *

It was two weeks before I could even think about doing my school work. But I knew that I needed to get myself together and before I got out of those walls. I was going to make my son proud, even if I would never see him again.

I threw myself into the course work. I was already a sophomore in college by the time my year was up. I applied to Penn state for my Junior year as a transfer. It had been six month since I gave the baby up and I had doubled up on the workload so that I could transfer once I was out.

I kept my grades up and surprised even myself with my capacity to learn. I still didn't know what I wanted to do. All I knew was that I was still kind of undeclared, and as a Junior all the coursework I would be doing would be career driven. I needed to decide and fast.

"Why don't you go to Law school wera… then you can get my record espunged." Silvie said.

"I can't get your record Expunged, you stabbed your ex and left him for dead." I said. No I didn't want to be a lawyer. I didn't want anything to do with the law.

"Well… what do you like?" She asked.

I shrugged turning back to the Discovery MD channel where I watched these shows about unexplained diseases. "I don't know… That looks just like what happened with that other dude and the tapeworm… maybe it's a parasite."

She looked up then over to me. She was silent as we watched, and sure enough the person on the show had a brain parasite. "Damn, Wera! maybe you should go pre-med."

I looked at Silvie… "Yeah… maybe." I smiled and decided that was exactly what I was gonna do.

* * *

The prison gates opened up in front of me, and there on the lot waiting for me was the bug. I paused staring at the car. The car in which I had conceived my son. Yes, this I would keep. I climbed in and Drove. My acceptance letter to Penn State riding shotgun. I was going to start my new life there. Emma Allison Swan Pre med.

* * *

 **A/N: more? I know I haven't brought about anything new. But finally I am bringing Emma and Alison more into focus.**


	3. Penn State

**A/N: I wanna thank you followers, for reading because I am completely overwhelmed by this story. I know I have to work on others so that I have them ready but... This story though. I hope you are enjoying it**

* * *

 **Penn State**

* * *

I downed a Jello shot and tossed the little cup as I walked through the frat party. Everyone at Penn swore the Omega's threw the best parties. It was the end of Junior Year and I had yet to participate in college life. I lived on campus, yeah… It was part of the scholarship and work study program I ran. I was an RA… more like a fucking warden.

I really did enjoy my classes. I couldn't wait til I could take my MCATs and really get into the med program at any of the med schools around. I had my eye on Princeton. So I worked my ass off.

"FUCK you're hot." a frat boy said, obviously drunk off his ass.

"Yeah? Well I'm not interested." I said and kept moving. I spotted Clair, one the girls on my floor. I secretly had a crush on her and I tended to watch her. I never said more than three words to her.

"Oh come on…" He looked at me then traced my view to Claire and smirked. "Wait, you're into chicks?"

"I'm not into drunken sex." I said.

"Come on, it's fun!" He said. "I'm Jay by they way."

I looked at Jay and frowned. "Emma…" I answered reluctantly.

"Claire is my boys girl… she's a freak." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, if you're willing to fuck her and her boyfriend at the same time, she will." Jay said. I looked at him skeptically.

"She's like a freshman." I said aghast.

"Freshmen are freaks!" He said and laughed.

"Gross." I said pushing him aside and walked toward Claire and her boyfriend. "Claire?"

She looked at me and stared blankly for a moment. Blankly, but Claire wasn't high or drunk. She just didn't know who I was for a second. "Emma right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"It's my RA baby… The hot one I told you about." She said to her boyfriend.

I felt a tingle go down my spine when she said it, and looked at her man who was also really easy on the eyes. I reached for another jello shot and downed it. Okay, I could let loose, just for today.

That was the beginning of a wild untamed summer. As I hopped from bed partner to bed partner. It had been the first time I felt wanted. I felt like I was maybe good enough. I was able to be loved. I filled my days with books and my nights with sex and booze, it was a wonder I was well into my senior year by the time Fall came along.

* * *

"So when do you graduate?" I heard from behind me.

I smiled at Jay who was the only person who ever approached me just to talk to me. I knew it was him. He'd looked really off lately and I had been meaning to ask him what was up. "December… Three more months jay, Then I'm headed to Ohio."

"That's where I'm from." He said. "Cleveland."

I smiled, "Are you headed back?"

"I don't graduate for six months." He said.

"Oh…" I said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said stopping in front of my Anatomy class door. His pale blue eyes were rimmed with red and dark circles. He looked so sick. I let my eyes wonder down his body, and he was thinner than he had been the summer. Frail even.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Jay…" I said stepping back.

"Emma, please… I don't want to pull the dying man card but I will." He said.

I stopped, furrowing my brows. "Dying?"

"I've been watching you for months, wanting to ask you out, and I see the people you sleep with they are super hot Emma I know I can't compare, but I had to try… because you are it for me." He sighed. "But I don't have much more time to wait for the right time to ask you out."

"Jay…"

"I know it's not fair, I know that I'm kind of dumping all of this on you, but I have three months with you here and then you are gone. Who know's maybe you'll like me back."

I sighed and Nodded. "Okay." He smiled the most brilliant beautiful smile I had ever seen on anyone.

* * *

"Sign your name here." The officiant asked about two weeks later. I signed Alison Emma Cameron. That was my new Married name. Now I knew I could be untraceable by my baby's parents if they chose to look for his loser mother.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jay Cameron." The officiant said.

I looked at my husband's beautiful blue eyes. They were alight with happiness and I was glad that I was giving him this. Jay had a Secondary _Glioblastoma growing on his right temporal lobe. The erratic behavior he had been presenting when I first met him was part of it. Alcohol made it worse. He'd been battling it for about two years, and now… well he has all of a six month prognosis._

 _He told me on our first date, and it broke my heart because I had been taking him for granted as a friend the whole year. Dinner we talked, and I told him things things I didn't think I'd tell anyone. about the foster care system, and Prison and the baby and wanting to be someone completely different._

" _you know, if we get married you can change your whole name for free." He said._

 _I laughed. "Yeah I could be called Alison Cameron."_

" _Doctor Alison Cameron M.D. sounds good to me." He said. I smiled and nodded sounded good to me too. "Marry me…" he said._

 _I stayed silent for a few minutes. Maybe I could just push my entrance to Mayo to the summer semester. I could take some time off. I can afford that. "Okay."_

"Hey Al… did this really happen?"

I looked at Jay and wrinkled my nose. "Did you just call me Al? Like a dude?"

He laughed. "Yeah I like it. You better get used to it."

I smiled and kissed him. "Lets go home."

We had a decent honeymoon. I mean He wasn't sick the whole weekend, and the sex… well he fucked me like he was dying. It was good.

About a month later I came home from school and the apartment was dark. "Babe?" I said turning on the lights. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Everything is dark." He said from behind me. He was sitting on the couch tears streaming down his face.

I came closer to him. " What do you mean?"

"I … Loved waking up at night and watching you sleep. You're so beautiful when you sleep. I can't even keep such a small joy as seeing you sleep till I die."

I don't know why I thought I could live with him his last days without breaking entirely. He was just someone else that was going to leave me. I cried. "Maybe, maybe… it's only for tonight." I whispered holding him to me.

He held on to me that night and cried for a long time. I stood and took his hands to lead him to bed and helped him undress. He put his hands on the hollow at the base of my neck and he ran the palms of his hands down my arms and back up pulling me closer to kiss me. "It might be the last time." He whispered.

* * *

I"I want to go to Ohio when you graduate." He said to me a few weeks later, his blindness had been a temporary symptom, though now he couldn't drive anymore. "You'll start at Mayo on schedule."

"Jay… I need to take care of you." I said.

"No. I will not slow the Alison train. You have to figure out how to cure these things so no other couple has to suffer like this."

I leaned closer to him and kissed him. "okay." I whispered.

"You ready to deliver the best salutatorian speech ever?" He asked.

I smiled. "I'm so nervous. I don't think I'm brave enough to face all those people expecting the right words from me."

He smiled. "I bet you will know just what to say at the right time."

I slid out of bed and headed for the shower. "I better get going."

"Can I join you?" He asked with a grin.

I blushed a little and paused to look at him. "You think you're up to it?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nah… I just like to see that pretty blush."

I showered and headed back out to the room. I never bother to cover myself, I let him see me all the time just to give him a little thrill because thrills was all he could get. I dressed then helped him get ready so that we could get to the auditorium where my graduation ceremony would be.

* * *

I took a semester off anyway. I know he didn't want me to but I told him that I needed the break I had been going to school non stop since prison and I needed the break. "Some break" he said.

"Mayo will be there next semester." The underlying you might not be was not said. but he understood. He pulled me to him and held me.

His health declined fast after we moved to Ohio. His mother and father helped while I worked. His brother would come over and hang out with us all the time. He went into Mayo clinic a month into the semester. I watched as the first years rounded on him. I listened intently as if I were one of them. " This is Mr. Cameron, 22 year old male with a Glioblas tumor on his Right temporal lobe. He was admitted after his wife reported a high fever and a bloody vomit." The doctor said to his students. "He had a resection ten months ago through a right temporal craniotomy with a prognosis of an additional half to full year to live. The radiation treatment proved to make the cancer more aggressive and the patient has chosen not to do another resection."

I looked at Jay and frowned. I can't say that I blame him for not wanting to go under the knife again, but It would buy him just a little more time. "So we're just keeping him comfortable." one of the interns asked.

"We treat the symptom ensure he is stable enough to go home or place him in hospice." The doctor said.

I looked at Jay again then back at the doctor. "What about Chemo? I know that's usually reserved for young children but radiation didn't work on him…" I said

They all looked at me. "Baby…" Jay said and I looked at him. "I don't want to get chemo."

"Jay I need more time." I said turning to me.

"Alison I'm tired." He said

I looked at him really looked at him and sighed. The Doctor and the interns just stood there quietly for a few minutes and then The attending said. "What is the treatment recommended?"

"Put him on a morphine drip and an order for hospice." I folded my arms over my chest and answered automatically. My mind turning toward what I knew, what I was studying what I was readying myself for.

"You heard the lady." The doctor said and they all turned to go. but before he left he said. "Can't wait to have you in these halls Dr. Cameron."

After they left Jay turned to me. "You hear that? Dr. Cameron." I sat next to him, he was trying to make me smile, but his mortality was becoming more and more real every day. "Come on Al… take it from me, Life is too short to be sad all the time."

"You're leaving me too…" I said softly.

"Not on purpose Alison, you know this." He said

"I think... I love you Jay." I said. It was the first time I had even uttered the words to him. He smiled.

"Thank you." He said softly, "'cause you know I love you."

I kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna go grab some food, I'll sneak you up a milkshake when I come back."

He kissed my hand and let me go. I never saw his big blue eyes again. He fell into a coma as I walked away, and a full week later, he died in his sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I change her name when she got married because it is a free transaction when you sign your license you can change your name to anything you want. I hope that was filled with enough medical jargon for you we should be getting to the House folk really soon. Til next time, much love!~S.K.**


	4. Mayo Clinic

**A/N: Short update... just getting my footing back. It's short, sorry but I'm getting closer to House now.**

* * *

 **Mayo Clinic**

* * *

I worked my ass off in med school. just like always. I was actually heading some lab teams in school. I was working at the Mayo Clinic at the same time I was in school, like a paid researcher. I had taken a Job in epidemiology. Though my heart rested in the Neurosciences because of Jay.

I was great at my job. I got excited when I began to see patterns in the diseases that ravaged people's bodies and I wrote so many papers that I was considered something of an epidemiology expert at the Lab.

At home, Jay's parents and brother kind of took me in as one of their own They became my family in my mind. They fed me and took me in when it was a holiday and I almost felt accepted. something that I had dreamed my entire life.

The third year, and I was walking out of my lab and I spotted Teddy, Jay's brother. "Hey, kid."

I smiled. "Teddy! what are you doing here?"

"I came to… ask you to maybe not come around my mom so much."

"What?" I asked not understanding where this was coming from.

"Don't get me wrong, mom loves you, it's just that … You remind her of Jay, and it's hard."

"Oh…" Was all she said. Another Rejection. "Okay, I'll um… okay."

I turned away from him. I didn't look back as I walked back into the Lab. I had been around them for Three years. Now they are cutting me away from the only source of Jay that I had.

"Dr. Cameron?" A voice came from my Course Director's office. I turned to look at this woman who exuded more confidence that I had ever seen on anyone, and I hoped to be this confident in my abilities one day.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi Emma, Listen I know you have your heart set on Neuroscience because of your husband, but I was wondering if you would like to travel to Princeton with me for a Diagnostic Medicine Symposium. Dr. Gregory House is a genius in diagnostic Medicine and I think it would do you some good."

I bit my lip and thought about why I was doing Neuroscience. IT was because of Jay. I needed to get Jay out of my system. Maybe I should try… "Okay, sure."

"Great, we leave in two days." She said and gave me a bunch of literature to read.

* * *

When I got to Princeton, I don't know what came over me. IT was this sense of peace and where I needed to be. I had lived out west all this time, but getting back east, where it all began for me just felt right.

I walked into the halls of Princeton, and this girl walked by me. I paused because her eyes seemed to devour me. I let my own eyes do some Roaming and a twitch came to my lips as I took in her lithe form and long brown hair. I turned to Dr. Smythe and said. "Hey, I just need a moment,"

"Of course, I'll be toward the front symposium starts in fifteen." Fifteen was plenty of time. I had an itch to scratch, it had been a while.

"Hey, Allison Cameron," I said holding out my hand to the beautiful brunette. She shifted and I could see it in her eyes. The attraction she was feeling.

"Do you really care what my name is?" She asked breathlessly.

"No," I said walking out of the room her hand still in mine. She trailed behind me and found a supply closet close by. Pretty soon she had me up against the wall and coming like I hadn't come since before Jay. "Fuck," I said.

"That's what I'm doing." She said breathlessly as I positioned myself to reciprocate. And she responded beautifully.

I got a text "where are you it's about to start."

I looked at her and smirked. "Thanks for a good time."

She smirked and we both raced back to the symposium straightening our clothing. When we finally made it into the symposium, There was a man at the podium that was clearly inebriated. I mean he was high-off-his-ass, because he was stumbling around. He was slurring his words. I watched for a while only because I had gotten there late, and he had noticed. Sure House was sharp but he was still high and therefore irrelevant.

So I got up to leave. "Where do you think you are going?" He said interrupting his prattling. I turned to face him, then I looked around the room and pointed at myself. "Yeah, you blondie."

"Well, I'm leaving," I said. "This symposium is a joke to you, and I could be doing better things with my time."

"Like what?" He asked limping a little from behind the podium.

"I don't know," I shrugged, but I kept my eye on him as he walked. He was limping. Strange.

"Well Maybe if you didn't come to a symposium you are conducting high off your ass, she wouldn't have felt the need to get up and leave." The hot girl from before said. I blushed a little and turned to go.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Hadley sir." The Hot girl said.

"Not you, Blondie." He said dismissing Hadley.

I turned to face him again. "Cameron," I answered.

"What are you seeing Dr. Cameron?" He asked curiously. He walked over to a chair across the stage and rolled it back to center and sat.

"I think you need to either lower the dosage of your pain meds or get that leg looked at."

House's eyebrows shot up. He nodded. "Sit down Cameron."

I did as he told me, and then everything started to make sense.

Later, when I was back to Mayo, I found out that Dr. House had an infarction in his right thigh, that had been diagnosed after the symposium. He also had forwarded me an invitation to apply to the Princeton Department of Diagnostic Medicine Fellowship.

What the hell? It wasn't like there was anything left in Cleveland for me. So I applied, and By graduation, I had been accepted to the Fellowship.

* * *

 **A/N How was that? Tell me what you are thinking. 'Til next time, much love! ~S.K.**


End file.
